


1: The Spirit of Revelation

by AshValentine6



Series: The Soul Trinity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Driftwood and Bear au, Fairies, In fact I think a lot of people wanted this..., M/M, Magic, Mystical stuff, Northwestern Fairytale Au, Oh Where To Begin, Pacific North West, Prophecies, Woodland Creatures, nobody wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshValentine6/pseuds/AshValentine6
Summary: An area of the woodland that lies nestled in the extensive Rocky Mountains is home to creatures of all sort, including a bear named Kylo and a piece of driftwood with the spirit of an ancient being that soon takes the nameHux. These two seemingly unconnected entities meet, the spirit of the forest then bestowing them with a curse that will take many trials to clearly discover the source of it's resolution and either  return back to their previous form or stay human: a state in which they've come to identify as the only way they'll find solace in this world...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so the gears for this fic started turning immediately after seeing this [text post](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/post/160211557019/me-when-i-first-started-shipping-kylux-eh-idk-i) by theearlgreyalpha on tumblr and by this [absolutely lovely mood board](http://kyloream.tumblr.com/post/160424972216/kylux-pacific-northwest-fairytale-au-a-mood-board) by kyloream on tumblr as well this morning! I think that post is so highly relatable and it really goes to show the passion and fun we all find in fandom and in the ship and I hope this lives up to everyone's standards who want this au to become a fic. This is the first part to two massive chapters that will be the entirety of this writing and I love magic and live in a town in the mountains in Idaho so I felt compelled to write it because my home is already such a pretty place to live in, why not add some kylux in 1803??? Hope you enjoy guys!!!

    _Deep in the heart of the mountains, north where snow dusts the peaks year round, a creature treads through thick undergrowth decorated with little beads of crimson like ornaments. The creature is a gentle giant, recklessly treading by on four massive limbs that are cloaked, like the rest of it, in dark brown fur that ruffles in the mild breeze. The animal doesn’t move about like the two legged monsters that romp through the sacred forest, burning it and exploiting it for their own selfish gain. It takes what it wants from life, what it needs to survive among the nurturing pines and plentiful summer months. It lifts its snout to the setting sun, crying out like it does at this hour every night, since the beginning. His eyes close to the whispers of the wind and the reminder that all is not always set in stone, the distinguished scar across his right eye an unfortunate talisman to the semblance of time…_

 

***

 

_Miles away near a babbling brook, a horned lark sits upon a wilting aspen in the fading light. It casts a song across the waters, the fish dancing in the tranquil current. The water is warming as the zenith of the hot season approaches. A piece of wood lies beneath the gnarled roots of an old cottonwood. The white tufts have long since filled the air and have blown around on the forest floor for days, brushing lightly against this piece of wood. This is no ordinary piece, however. It comes from a tree nestled deep in the heart of the woodlands, enchanted with a latent power that is believed to create life and meld with mother nature herself. It is a rare wood, colored deep crimson red with ebony bark as it breaks free from its prison among the roots, listlessly floating down the crystal waters. The fish veer away, insects do not dare land upon it; even a fox with a love for beautiful objects watches it glide past warily for a curse lies upon this wood as well. Whatever being that lives and breathes brave enough to touch it will be transformed into the menace of this magical forest and be forced to live under it’s image until the woods are suitably protected._

_The essence of the forest resides within a single sprite that represents the personification of the forest, sitting high on a branch above a glorious waterfall while watching with a regal air. She regards her lands as every extension of herself, her body, her mind, her soul. She’s resided here long before man prodded at and jabbed at her borders and soon she’ll bestow them with a power that will shield the forest and its inhabitants from the destruction of man._

_Near the shore, close to the falls, comes the bumbling grizzly. He sniffs the air, hues of orange blazing across the evening sky. He eyes the salmon twitching in the water and after some patience he swipes one massive paw in, clawing the creature from it’s safe haven. He, like the rest of the forest, must eat as well and the salmon feels no fear as he’s transformed into the essence of the forest. The bear finishes, searching the waters for another fish when his gaze finds the piece of driftwood peacefully floating towards him. The bear knows instantly that it is forbidden: a true relic among the rest of the woods and his head tilts, appraising this dazzling fragment from a tree he feels in his bones is the center of the place he calls home. Still… the way the wood catches the dying light from the flaring disk in the sky sinking quietly over the mountains fills the bear with a sense of comfort and serenity. He's selfish, and must have this piece as his own. It is an impulse, the impulse to better himself over the rest of his kind. This greed is the key to unlocking the curse._

_This catches the pixie’s attention, her ethereal eyes shifting to the hulking form and watching it curiously as the bear moves through the shallow water, standing directly in the path of the drift wood._

_“The prophecy is complete,” The fairy whispers, her voice like the wind and the songs of birds, the rustle of the tree canopy and the soft breath of moonlight as it begins to cascade across the land in a pale blue glow. The bear looks down as the hefty log drifts between his front legs, his nose coming down to meet the small branch that reaches out to the air as if begging for a primal contact of nothing but touch. The moon flashes the sky in a quick succession of auroras that disappear back to their homeland north and the bear cradles the wood in it’s teeth, collapsing on the shore as his body becomes cold and the light of the stars a distant glow as out of reach as his past…_


	2. Nature's Hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An area of the woodland that lies nestled in the extensive Rocky Mountains is home to creatures of all sort, including a bear named Kylo and a piece of driftwood with the spirit of an ancient being that soon takes the name _Hux_. These two seemingly unconnected entities meet, the spirit of the forest then bestowing them with a curse that will take many trials to clearly discover the source of it's resolution and either return back to their previous form or stay human: a state in which they've come to identify as the only way they'll find solace in this world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've been extremely absent and I wanted to update, also I wanted to put a poem between each series installment and this one is one of my favorites. <3 I am graduating next Wednesday from high school so I will FINALLY post an installment, probably sometime mid June or end of June. :) I will update this first, my PacRim au, and post a few side things and update my X-Men au and regular Force Awakens verse fics. I have a ton of stuff to do, and I am glad I will finally be free to write but I thought everyone should have a little info on what's going on with this fic! <3

_“There is a pleasure in the pathless woods,_   
_There is a rapture on the lonely shore,_   
_There is society, where none intrudes,_   
_By the deep sea, and music in its roar:_   
_I love not man the less, but Nature more”_

_“There’s music in the sighing of a reed;_   
_There’s music in the gushing of a rill;_   
_There’s music in all things, if men had ears;_   
_The earth is but the music of the spheres.”_

_– Lord Byron_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr at [AshValentine6x](http://ashvalentine6x.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
